Another Trip
by HeatherNightRiver
Summary: Coraline never wanted to visit The Other World again but then- let's face it- she had to.


**Another Trip**

**HeatherNightRiver**

**Summary:** Coraline never wanted to visit The Other World again but then- let's face it- she had to.

**Disclaimer: **No!

**A/N:** I have a sudden interest in Coraline once again and I thought I should write a story for it and I know that the beginning paragraph is…dramatic and I know that Charlie never called Coraline, Popkins but I'm calling her that!

* * *

Tick. Tick. Tick.

Coraline Jones looked at the clock. "_9:30 AM, perfect.'_ Her thoughts went astray and she shook her head. "Focus!" She muttered, glancing at the clock. 9:31 AM. "Four more minutes." She muttered again, looking out the window for her parent's car. "Can't they hurry up?" Coraline muttered again, kicking the wall as she waited for her parents.

9:32 AM.

"They're here!" Coraline grinned at the sight of her parent's car. _'They have to say yes!' _Coraline thought, racing to the front door and yanking it open before her parent's even got a chance to get out.

"Mom! Dad!"

Mel Jones and Charlie Jones looked up and Charlie grinned at the sight of his Popkins. "What does she want?" He asked, stepping out of the car and Mel doing the same. _'What does she want?'_ Mel thought in amusement. "What do you want, Coraline?" She asked, sharing a look with Charlie.

"Yes, Popkins. What do you want? Charlie asked.

Coraline made a face at their knowing of her wanting something. _'I'm so predictable… when I want something.'_ "Well." She began sweetly, watching her parent's face for their reaction, any sign of them getting it. "There's this really cool hat and I noticed it matched my mittens so I thought-"

"How much is it?" Interrupted Mel, shaking her head. _'She wants to be the odd ball out…'_

"About five dollars…or maybe ten…or maybe in between 'cause I can't remember at the moment and…

"Well, Popkins. If it's in the ten dollar range, I'll go and get it." Charlie said then hastily added, "If your mother approves…"

"…Why not?"

Coraline jumped up and hugged her parents. "Thank you!"

Mel shook her head as she un-did them from Coraline's hug. "You have to do something for us!" Mel suddenly exclaimed, smiling at her daughter's expression. Shock.

"What is it?" Coraline crossed her arms over her chest and glared at them, daring them to speak. _'I should have known something was up. They don't give me stuff for free.'_

Mel smiled. "There's a new family moving in on the other side of our flat. We're just asking you to show them around and introduce your self and just give them this welcome basket. Oh and Coraline, try to be nice to them and befriend them because rumours have it that they have a girl your own age…"

* * *

"Are you coming?"

Wybourne Lovat tilted his head. "Sure, Jonesy."

"That's a yes, right?"

"What do you think?"

"Be quiet, why-were-you-born?"

"…Want to do something?"

"Like what?"

"Banana-slug hunting!"

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

Coraline suddenly ran to the dirt bike and mounted it and took off, leaving a screaming Wybie yelling, "CORALINE!" Then he chased her to their banana slug hunting spot.

"Why did you do that?" Wybie asked, breathless.

"Because I felt like it!"

Wybie made a face. "That wasn't nice."

Coraline shrugged. "Who cares?"

"I care!"

"Whatever. We need to find Slugzilla and…what are we going to do after that?"

"Find more!"

With that, they started looking for banana slugs and found none. "There's nothing here…are you having any luck looking for them?" Coraline asked. _'What's wrong with them? They're always out!_

"Nope, are you?"

"No…didn't I tell you?"

"…"

"Well, we should go back. The new family might be here."

" 'Kay.'

* * *

"Welcome to the Pink Palace!" Coraline Sang and Wybie muttered it and they handed over the basket.

The woman smiled at them, taking the basket. "Well, I am awfully excited to be here. It's so close to nature-away from the city- but close to it! Anyways, my name is Sabrina Klowsky and I have a daughter and a son but he is six years old. My daughter is about your age, eleven years old and I already met your family-both of yours-and they invited us over. To the other side of this flat!"

Coraline smiled back and Wybie stared at the door. "Well, we better be going. My mom will worry and his grandma will worry too, right Wybie?"

Wybie, not listening Coraline muttered, "Yup."

Coraline kicked his foot and gave one last look before leaving. "Good- bye, Ms. Klowsky! It was nice meeting you and hopefully, we'll see you at diner with your family!" Coraline said, going to her own flat and dragging Wybie along.

"I will be there with my family, promise and good-bye!" Sabrina Klowsky said. '_Hopefully…but I just made a promise! I can't break my promise…not to a child! That is a very bad thing to do! Sabrina, you will go with your family! But, what if they say no? What if they behave badly like the time at Genevieve's? That time was the worst. They were the worst or the time at Holly's…_

* * *

**A/N:** The last part was Sabrina's mind rambling on and on and on!


End file.
